


英格兰漫游同人魔境 England’s Adventures in Fan-art Land

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 亚瑟·柯克兰能否在嗑CP这一领域重现日不落的光辉呢？——前提是他不要先被雷死。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	英格兰漫游同人魔境 England’s Adventures in Fan-art Land

**Author's Note:**

> **说明：** 本文和[《单身王老五会嗑CP嗑昏头吗》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855166)算是同一系列，其中出现的网站沿用了之前的设定，即Live Log（相当于Live Journal + AO3，昵称活木头)。
> 
>  **警告：** 和《王老五》类似，本文也偏国人向，OC存在感很高，不喜还请退出。提到的CP较多较混乱（因为英格兰嗑CP当然不讲节操），但实质上所有这些CP都是假的。以及本文中的嗑嗑男毫无形象可言，务必慎入！

周一下午，当大本钟的钟铃庄严地敲响了三下后，亚瑟·柯克兰听到自己的办公室外有人在敲门。

“进来吧。”他说。

一个黑发男人打开了房门，单手端着一只尺寸颇大的银托盘，托盘上放着盛满茶点的三层盘、茶壶、茶杯、茶匙、精巧的小夹子，以及方糖罐和牛奶罐。

“您的下午茶，柯克兰先生。”

显然亚瑟的德裔秘书对打破德国人守时的刻板印象没有什么兴趣，但凡他们在唐宁街，他就必定会在下午三点的报时结束的那一瞬间把下午茶带到柯克兰面前。

“谢谢你，泽温，”亚瑟挪开桌面上的电脑好让秘书把托盘放下。这位德裔英国人全名海因里希·泽温，不过亚瑟倒不是出于旧时代的礼节才一定要以姓氏称呼对方，他只是觉得“海因里希”这个名字德意志色彩太浓，与唐宁街实在是格格不入。“那份协定我已经看过一半了，今天之前应该可以——”

亚瑟顿住了。他注视着托盘上的茶具。

天蓝色的茶具，绘有粉色的玫瑰图案。

**“啊，下午茶来了，”亚瑟说，“你来之前没有通知，我没能提前告诉他们也为你准备一些。”**

**“没关系，”王耀说，“我也没有喝‘下午茶’的习惯。”他注视着那套天蓝色绘有粉色玫瑰的茶具。**

“事实上，泽温，”亚瑟干巴巴地说，“我想我今天还是不喝下午茶了。”

海因里希略微抬起了眉毛：“不喝茶了？”他重复了一遍，“您没事吧？我是不是该去问问气象局或者查查新闻？”

“不是那个问题，”亚瑟嘟囔，“除非你能换一套茶具……”

“换一套茶具？”

“不，没什么，”亚瑟说，“我想可能是中午的三明治奶酪放多了，我现在没什么胃口。你把这些东西带给办公室的其他先生小姐们分了吧。”

海因里希依旧怀疑地盯着亚瑟，但最终什么也没说。而在他离开办公室并掩上房门后，亚瑟·柯克兰微微颤抖着将手肘支在桌面上，抱住了自己的脑袋。

如果世界上存在“让英格兰意识体放弃下午茶”大赛，那么阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯可以凭借他周六在安理会常任理事国群聊里分享的那个虚构故事获得当之无愧的头奖，或许加一枚女王亲自颁发的勋章。在该虚构故事中，中国意识体王耀拜访了亚瑟·柯克兰，恰好目睹对方在享受下午茶——并因长久以来对英格兰“侮辱茶叶”的怨愤，对亚瑟实行了残忍的侵犯。

点进这篇故事的亚瑟遭到了极大的精神冲击，而尽管已经过去了将近三天，这种精神冲击在他看到秘书端进来的茶具和故事里描写的那套茶具惊人相似时，还是再度擒拿住了他。

亚瑟试图集中精力继续看手头的协定草案，然而纸上的每一个字母都仿佛变成了茶叶的形状，在他耳边恶魔似的复述那篇文章的情节。

亚瑟痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

在差五分钟到下午五点时，亚瑟的秘书再次敲上了他的办公室房门，查看上司的工作进度。海因里希快速地翻阅着亚瑟递过来的文件，然后他抬眼，用深色的眼珠凝视坐在办公桌后的亚瑟。

“您是不是有什么心事？”他问。

“啊……”亚瑟轻咳了一声，“很、很明显吗？”

虽然他尽力维持着风度，但内心的确是疲惫而低落；他的秘书竟然看透了他的伪装吗？

“是啊，”海因里希拍了一下手里的文件，“毕竟我已经把办公室里所有的小精灵都赶了出去，把您所有的魔法道具都锁了起来，但您今天的工作效率却依旧只有平时的三分之一，最大的可能就是又在什么琐事上斤斤计——我是说，就是您有心事。”

亚瑟沉默了一下：“你是不是本来想说在琐事上斤斤计较？”

“的确如此，”海因里希说，“您可真敏锐。”

亚瑟又一次沉默。虽然英格兰擅于嘲讽，却并不擅长接收别人的嘲讽。

海因里希继续问：“所以是什么事？”

“这不关你的事，泽温。”亚瑟抬起下巴。

海因里希面无表情：“遗憾的是，我的工作是协助您完成工作，那么影响到您工作效率的事就是我的事。请您如实回答：到底是什么妨碍了您及时完成工作？”

亚瑟挑起眉和自己的秘书对视，尝试拿出上司的威严与日不落的骄傲使对方明白，逼问英格兰绝不是一个明智的决定。

海因里希毫无惧色：“我等着您回答呢，先生。”

亚瑟叹了口气。他的威慑，竟然毫无效果……

而或许是对逝去荣耀的感伤，又或许是他确实需要倾诉内心的苦闷——

亚瑟·柯克兰向自己的秘书讲述了令人发指的美利坚分享的令人发指的虚构故事中他所遭受的令人发指的对待（当然隐去了一些令人尴尬的细节），以及所有这些“令人发指”是如何压垮了自己的精神。

“原来是这样，”海因里希说，“您分不清虚拟与现实，”他看着亚瑟的神情越来越像一个看着自家孩子做作业时死活分不清d和b的家长。“就因为这种原因没批完文件？”

“我当然分得清虚拟和现实！”亚瑟反驳，“但即使理智上分得清，情感上也……”

亚瑟顿住了话头。他突然意识到一个问题：他的秘书真的具有一般意义上的人类情感吗？

于是他深呼吸，换了一种方式解释：“而且当英国茶受到这种侮辱，难道你作为一个英国人还能无动于衷吗？”

海因里希说：“首先，我很少喝茶。其次，我是德裔英国人。”

“不喝茶！”亚瑟震惊了，他甚至忽略了秘书说的第二句话。“怎么，难道你是咖啡派？”

“不是。”

亚瑟注视着海因里希，心中升起不详的预感：“那难道是红酒派？！”

“您想什么呢，”海因里希面露嫌弃，这时候他和那些对法国相关的一切事物白眼相加的英国人倒是没什么两样了。“我是番茄汁派。”

这个不同寻常的答案让亚瑟不知如何回应。他迟疑着开口：“难道说，这是因为路德维希和费里西安诺……真的有什么不同寻常的关系？”

“请您注意言辞，”海因里希皱眉，“我不吃他们两个的CP（I don't ship them）。”

“Excuse me? 你是什么意思，运输（ship）他们？”

“那不重要，”海因里希把亚瑟没批完的文件拍在办公桌上，“总之请您分清虚拟与现实。就算分不清也请下班后再生气，不要影响到工作。”

“现在不是已经下班了？”亚瑟瞟了一眼桌上的钟表。距离五点钟只有……

海因里希·泽温的声音即使在大本钟的钟铃声里也清晰可辨：“您在想什么？还有这么多文件没看怎么能下班？”

亚瑟回到家时天色已黑。他全身僵硬，两眼发直，动作缓慢地把衣服挂好，拖着沉重的脚步走进了浴室。如果不是骨子里的倔强和绅士礼仪，他可能就要直接瘫在浴室地板上睡着了……

坚持住，亚瑟！你不会就这样被打败的！他鼓励着自己。就是这样，亚瑟，疲惫之中也不能放弃尊严！来吧，你还有力气拧动浴缸的水龙头，就是这样，放一缸热水好好泡一泡，放松一下。明天……

明天还有一堆文件要看呢。

亚瑟摇了摇头。不，现在还是专注享受，不要去考虑未来的痛苦了。

他迈进浴缸里，沉入热水。是的，想想别的……比如你的意识体同伴们是不是过得比你还惨！

亚瑟拿起了放在浴缸边缘的手机，点进了安理会常任理事国的群聊。

他的本意当然是用别人的痛苦来治愈自己。但事实证明他高估了自己的运气。

**这不是五角大楼（5）**

弗朗西斯：来投票吧，你们觉得看过《茶叶的研究》之后，柯克兰这几天有没有喝下午茶？

阿尔弗雷德：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯叉腰大笑.jpg

伊万：你到底是有多自恋？还用自己的表情包？

阿尔弗雷德：我秘书做的，你有吗?

阿尔弗雷德：阿尔弗雷德戴着墨镜冲镜头勾手指极尽嚣张.jpg

伊万：伊万·布拉金斯基微笑擦水管.jpg

伊万：有啊。

亚瑟：你俩几岁了？

弗朗西斯：哦！这不是我们最爱的英国人嘛！

弗朗西斯：如何？今天享受秘书给你端的下午茶了吗？

亚瑟：当然了

亚瑟：阿尔弗雷德是周六分享的那篇文章，都快三天了，谁还会记得

阿尔弗雷德：是啊，其实我也记不清确切内容了！

王耀：……他伤害了我们，还忘个精光

阿尔弗雷德：也不是精光！我还记得那篇文是你和亚瑟CP！

伊万：你指望什么？他连自己中午吃的是什么都记不住

弗朗西斯：亲爱的耀，你还好吗？

王耀：I’m fine, thank you, and you?

亚瑟：……看来是不好

亚瑟：总之阿尔弗雷德，你做得太过分了！虽然我已经不介意，但你的行为依旧很过分，不仅是对我，对王耀也是一样！

亚瑟：王耀是个包容的人，他不会因为别人喝茶的方式和自己不一样就做出那种事！

王耀：……这个嘛

亚瑟：……

亚瑟：说真的？王耀？！

弗朗西斯：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯叉腰大笑.jpg

阿尔弗雷德：嘿那是我的表情包！

亚瑟把自己的手机重新丢回浴缸边缘，垂下头让脸都沉进水里，在水下吐出愤怒的泡泡。

大英帝国，怎能忍受这种耻辱……！

第二天早晨，亚瑟·柯克兰听秘书捏着一张纸告知自己今天的日程时依旧沉浸在昨夜耻辱的余韵里；而海因里希，他就像安装了一只专门探测所有妨碍上司工作的要素的雷达似的敏锐地注意到了这一点。

“那篇故事就这么有冲击力吗？您今天还要和女王喝下午茶，能承受得住吗？”

亚瑟哀怨地看了他一眼。

“承受不住也得去。”海因里希说。

亚瑟叹息：“泽温，我因你对自己国家所经受的痛苦表现得如此冷漠而深感痛心。”

海因里希若有所思地盯着他。过了半晌，他说：“您希望我做什么呢？仿照那篇您念念不忘的故事，写一篇以俄罗斯茶辱茶为主题的中俄同人文给您出气？”

亚瑟一个后仰撞上了椅背：“What the bloody — 等等，”他突然意识到刚才那句话里有一个自己不知道的新单词，“什么是同人文？”

他突然想起阿尔弗雷德在群聊里分享《茶叶的研究》的那一天，似乎说过有一些人类非常喜欢以他们这些意识体为主角写各种虚构故事。

或许……阿尔弗雷德说的这些故事就是“同人文”？

亚瑟一时感到气短：“泽温！难道你也写那种——那种——”

海因里希注视着他随时都可能爆衣变成战斗天使不列颠尼亚的模样，不禁想象了一下自家上司若是知道《茶叶的研究》出自弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的秘书之手会做出什么美妙的事情。但最终人道主义在他心中占了上风，海因里希并没有把自己的法国同行供出来，而是安慰柯克兰：

“请您放心，我从不写与您相关的东西。同人文的精髓在于幻想，离自己生活太近的事物可没有什么幻想的余地。”

亚瑟心想，他的秘书似乎是在隐晦地谴责自己打破了他对“英格兰”的所有美好想象。

亚瑟抬手捂上了额头：“随便吧。下午我会去和丽兹喝茶的。”

回到家中，亚瑟·柯克兰端坐在书房里，用个人电脑打开了谷歌。

他非常明白，语言，是不断演变、不断吸纳新事物的。

世界上有那么多人在使用英语——那么多人将自己的生活经历、文化背景融入进他的语言中，这是亚瑟不能也不该阻止的。

而若想理解新造词，他的答案注定无法在纸质字典中找到。

亚瑟在谷歌搜索栏键入了“同人文”这个单词。

他先点进几个百科词条，发觉自己先前猜测的意思，和“同人文”的本意的确差不多。

亚瑟陷入了思考。

阿尔弗雷德显然对“同人文”这一文化现象有一定了解。不仅如此，他还借此来给亚瑟找不痛快。

至于弗朗西斯——很难说弗朗西斯是否了解“同人文”，但无论他了解还是不了解，这都没妨碍他用阿尔弗雷德分享的那篇同人文来羞辱亚瑟。

一个复仇计划在亚瑟心中缓缓升起：他为什么不去找一些与阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯有关的可怕同人文来报复他们呢？

他首先锁定了罪魁祸首阿尔弗雷德，在搜索栏中键入：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯 同人文”。

亚瑟的悲剧在于，他并不知道在英语同人社区中，阿尔弗雷德最受欢迎的同人配对，就是USK。

英格兰并不年轻的心灵再次受到了冲击。

手机的短信提示音响起时，海因里希·泽温正在自己家中的藏书室里和他上小学的宝贝侄子讨论《蝇王》。

他瞟了一眼桌上的手机，看到短信是柯克兰发的。

柯克兰：我在网上搜索了一下同人文。

按理说，这么一条短信后面应该再接几条详细的说明，不过……

海因里希没有动自己的手机。他又和自己的侄子聊了一会儿，五分钟后再度查看，柯克兰果然没有发送新的信息。

海因里希是个相当敏锐的人，他已经猜到了自家上司可能经历了什么痛苦——但指望柯克兰能坦诚说出问题还不如指望王耀这把年纪还能长高。于是，为了避免自己的夜晚在毫无效率的扯皮中度过，海因里希回复：您看到了自己的同人文？

柯克兰：……是的

泽温：我猜您大概对它们不太满意。

亚瑟按下手机锁屏键，缓缓闭上眼睛。“不太满意”显然无法完全传达在过去的一个多小时以内他所看到的阿尔弗雷德对自己爱而不得、阿尔弗雷德对自己爱而不得遂用强、阿尔弗雷德因为自己吃弗朗西斯的醋、弗朗西斯因为自己吃阿尔弗雷德的醋等等故事对他造成的伤害。

亚瑟再次按下锁屏键，注视着短信窗口。

柯克兰：很遗憾，正是这样。

然后他忍不住又补了一句：我恐怕有一段时间无法面对阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯了。

泽温：如果是这样，我建议您早日屏蔽和自己有关的标签。

泽温：越早越好。毕竟也有那种描述您以前的所有殖民地为了报复而对您做出……各种事情的同人。

柯克兰：什么？！！！

柯克兰：同人文究竟是何等残暴的发明！！！

泽温：不要因为您运气不好就对同人文产生偏见。我可以给您推荐几篇写得好的。

这个早晨亚瑟走进办公室时神清气爽，头发和眉毛都妥帖无比。他因《茶叶的研究》而对阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯产生的报复心，在阅读了秘书推荐的几篇同人文后得到了满足。

海因里希给他推荐的同人文中包括一篇美俄同人文，其中阿尔弗雷德为了证明自己对伊万的感情在大雪天从俄罗斯某城市的一栋大楼一跃而下，结果没有落进雪地而是直直砸到了一辆埋在雪里的车上。

以及一篇中法同人文，其中弗朗西斯因为王耀招待他的餐厅太优秀吃得停不下来，四小时后因胃出血住了院。

亚瑟在办公桌前坐下，挂着愉悦的微笑打开了电脑准备查看邮件。

通知栏旁显示的“247”这个数目，让他的微笑凝固在了嘴唇边上。

看到第二十二封时，亚瑟终于受不了了。

这只是为了大脑能继续运作而必要的休息时间，他告诉自己。

他从西装兜里掏出一只玫瑰花精。唐宁街10号内部和周围半英里内的所有超自然生物都被残忍的德裔秘书驱逐了，这个可怜的小家伙是亚瑟从自家花园里带来陪自己的。

“亲爱的，帮我看着门好吗？”亚瑟对她说，“如果有人接近就赶紧提醒我。”

他的秘书有着在亚瑟看片放松时不敲门冲进办公室突击检查工作进度的前科。那种可怕的事故亚瑟绝不想再经历第二次了。

穿着粉裙子的花精点了点头，顽皮地扯了一下亚瑟的眉毛，扇着翅膀飞到办公室门边去了。而亚瑟则打开了昨天海因里希给他推荐的几篇同人文所在的网站，开始继续搜索“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”和“伊万·布拉金斯基”的同人文。

当海因里希·泽温带着几份批注好的文件推开上司的办公室门时，便看到亚瑟·柯克兰一动不动地坐在椅子上，两只手搭着椅子扶手，祖母绿的眼瞳似乎真的成了无机矿石，恰似一位惨遭背叛的老国王在自己的王座上死不瞑目——还有个穿粉裙子的小花精正拼命扯着他的头发似乎是想要唤醒他，但是海因里希一接近办公桌她就窜进柯克兰的西装口袋里去了。

“柯克兰先生？”

亚瑟·柯克兰缓慢地眨动眼睛，好像刚充好电的机器人逐步重启似的。

他以深渊般的双眼看向自己的秘书，轻启双唇。

“我……”他的嘴唇甚至在微微颤抖，“我……我不小心看到了，一些……一些……”

海因里希耐心地等着他。

亚瑟深吸了一口气：“一些俄美同人文。”

海因里希略微抬起下巴，面颊上逐渐浮起怜悯的神色：“啊，我懂了。”

亚瑟一拳捶在桌子上：“布拉金斯基怎么能那么对阿尔弗雷德！！！就算阿尔他吵闹、饮食习惯不健康、多管闲事、自我中心、丝毫不顾他人感受、到处闯祸惹麻烦，他也不值得这样的对待！我甚至说不出口那些可怕的罪行——”

“暴力殴打、精神虐待、违背意愿的侵犯？”海因里希提议，“事实上，我也很好奇为什么英语同人社区对布拉金斯基这么有……信心。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟跟没听到似的用一张手帕捂住脸吸起鼻子来，“我的儿，我可怜的儿啊！”他的嗓音是那么心碎，哪怕漆黑如炭的司康饼听到了都可能会被感动得爆炸，“布拉金斯基这个禽兽！！！”

“或许就是因为你们——我是说您和琼斯先生——都觉得他是禽兽，你们的国民才会把他写成这种禽兽样，”海因里希毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，“别嚎了，继续工作！”

“泽温！”亚瑟震惊道，“难道你真的没有心吗？我亲手养大的孩子遭受了这种对待，不报复布拉金斯基我还算什么监护人！”

“您已经不是美利坚的监护人了，”海因里希说，“而且请您分清虚拟和现实，您看到的那些东西——”

“哦，残忍的秘书啊，你难道真的认为我——英格兰，无法分辨虚拟和现实的界限吗！”亚瑟一手捂上胸口一手前伸，他的英语发音已经不像现代英语的发音了，而且抑扬顿挫的语调颇有莎剧的风范。“我只是要在虚拟的世界中报复他！难道这也是上帝所不允的吗？若是如此这世界又有什么公道可言！”

海因里希迟疑道：“您……”

亚瑟往椅背上一靠：“我也要写一篇同人文让布拉金斯基得到惩罚！”

海因里希注视着自己的上司。

有着灿烂文学史的英格兰——要写同人文了。

而且是“惩罚”布拉金斯基的同人文。

海因里希的胸腔中涌动着愉悦之情，但他的表情依旧冷漠。

海因里希说：“那也请您做完工作再写。”

亚瑟·柯克兰专注盯着电脑屏幕。他屏息静气，面色严肃，搁在电脑触控板上的手因专注而冒出了青筋。行动指示正从他耳朵里闪烁着幽幽光芒的蓝牙耳机中源源不断地传出来——

“好的，您打开发布新文章的页面了对吗？”海因里希·泽温说，“注意选择一下年龄分级和语言类别。然后只要在最下面的文本输入框输入您的文章就好了。”

“多谢，泽温，”亚瑟长舒一口气，“接下来就交给我吧。”

亚瑟·柯克兰在同人写作方面毕竟是一名新手。他在秘书的远程指导下才在全球最大的同人社区“活木头”注册好了一个帐号，并摸索出了发文章的必要流程。万事俱备，只剩写作本身了。

“现在的问题就是，”亚瑟盯着空白的文本输入框思索，“谁能把布拉金斯基打成那样呢？”

“琼斯先生。”海因里希不假思索。

“不！”亚瑟惊恐万分，“你怎么能让阿尔弗雷德做这种事？他还是个孩子！我想想，能把布拉金斯基打个半死的角色……弗朗西斯那么窝囊当然不行，王耀……物理方面似乎有些困难……我知道了！”他一拍手，“路德维希！”

蓝牙耳机里一阵沉默。

亚瑟突然意识到了什么：“哦，抱歉，这个选择冒犯到你了吗？”

他听到自己的秘书轻叹一声：“您是一个自由的国家。”

于是亚瑟放下心来。他撸起袖子一抹键盘便开始了写作，当大本钟敲响了整十二下时，一篇以二战时期苏德战场为背景的德俄同人文，在英格兰的键盘下诞生了！

亚瑟怀着胜利的心情发布了这篇文章，愉快地关闭电脑，抱着心爱的小熊玩偶沉入了美梦，丝毫不知自己的同人处女作将引发怎样的后果。

“我被网络暴力了。”亚瑟·柯克兰在午休时间携一袋小饼干闯入自己秘书的办公室，说出了这么一句话。

面前摆着三明治、手里举着番茄汁的海因里希警惕地注视着他手里的纸袋：“您被网络暴力了，所以就来报复我？”

“什么报复！这是饼干，对帮忙注册帐户的感谢！”亚瑟放下纸袋，“但是我不能理解，为什么一些读者要发出那么恶毒的评论……”

海因里希放下那杯血红的番茄汁，唤起休眠的电脑登入了活木头网站：“我看一下。”

两分钟后，他神色复杂地抬起头：“柯克兰先生，您虽然是个自由的国家，但是如今大部分社会所理解的自由并不意味着全然的想干什么就能干什么。尽管我认为创作不应受到限制——”

“你能直说吗？”亚瑟说，“看在上帝的份上，我又不是个美国人！”

海因里希说：“您没打预警。”

亚瑟沉默了一下：“什么预警？”

“您这篇同人文里有一些可能会让读者感到不适的内容，”海因里希耐心解释，“只是年龄分级并不够——您知道，很多人类是非常脆弱的。如果他们看您的故事感到不适就可能会骂您。”

亚瑟揉了揉眉心：“写同人为什么会这么麻烦？预警要怎么打？”

“以您这篇文章为例，至少Non-con是一定要打的，当然还有暴力场面描写、羞辱、血腥，为了保险再加上OOC。”

“你打预警还真熟练。”亚瑟干巴巴道。

“毕竟我写的一些文也需要很多预警。”海因里希喝了一口番茄汁。

虽然第一次发表同人文遭遇了这种不幸，亚瑟·柯克兰的创作欲却并未熄灭。打不倒的英格兰义无反顾踏上了这条新兴的创作之路，他的血液中仿佛重新流淌起激情，几乎要重返光辉的青春岁月！

而由于名为“这不是五角大楼”的群聊是他同人之路开启的地方，亚瑟最初的实验对象，正是该群聊的另外四名成员。

然而被俄美同人深深伤害的经历造成了两个后果：其一，亚瑟不愿写阿尔弗雷德和伊万的同人；其二，为了避免再度看到诸如“被家暴到抑郁的阿尔弗雷德”等等令他流泪的品种，亚瑟成为了阿尔弗雷德左过激不可逆派。

又因为亚瑟对美食的贫瘠知识导致他没有信心写出还原角色性格的中法同人文，他最终选择了写美法同人。

亚瑟努力挖掘记忆中的素材，钻进国家档案馆找寻史料，精心构筑剧情，细致打磨文字句法。

然而这篇同人文发出去二十四小时后，也不过获得了十几个转发和二十几个赞。

那一刻，亚瑟差点对自己的文学水平产生了些微的怀疑。

“您不必想太多，”已经成为他同人创作战友的秘书宽慰亚瑟，“点赞量低的同人文一般有两种可能性：要么写得太差，要么写得太好。您这篇当然属于后者，文学性太高，不要太指望网上的读者能欣赏。”

亚瑟消沉地指出：“但是我看你有几篇同人文文学性也蛮高的，还不是有很多人点赞？”

“那是您出现了错觉，”海因里希果断道，“我不过是个知道如何在适当的地方加入悬念提高娱乐性的文盲罢了！”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿：“这么说来，你不去写书还是有点可惜的。”

“写书养不活我的家人。”

“真现实……”

写同人的同时，亚瑟·柯克兰当然也没有停止看同人。但鉴于他已经被刺激成了美利坚左过激不可逆派，他往往会在“Top America”标签下搜索同人文。

亚瑟以为这样一来自己就安全了。

然而在他看到从西三区睡到东八区，为了达到目的拳头金钱并用的阿尔弗雷德；当他看到阿尔弗雷德发出邪恶的笑声逼迫其他国家意识体含泪屈服在自己的牛仔靴下；当他看到阿尔弗雷德被一群意识体争抢使用权，为了不伤害任何人的心而不惜牺牲自己的健康——

亚瑟仿佛听到蒸汽船的轰鸣跨越时空在自己耳边响起，滚烫的蒸汽从他的内脏中升腾起来直冲脑门。当他拿起手机向秘书发信息控诉时眼前闪烁着色块，打字的手甚至无法停止颤抖，但他最终还是成功发出了自己的内心的呐喊：

“他们怎么能这样对他！阿尔弗雷德还是个孩子！他没有性欲！！他ED！！！”

而就在他准备详细描写自己看到了什么鬼东西才发出这种暴言时，亚瑟发现，他所在的短信窗口上方显示的并不是自己秘书的名字，而是这样一行字：

**这不是五角大楼（5）**

亚瑟刚刚还被蒸汽炙烤的心顿时像掉进了一月份的贝加尔湖一样冰冷。

他的朋友们当然不会放过如此劲爆的消息。亚瑟还来不及编出什么借口来挽回局面，群聊的信息就飞速刷了起来。

**这不是五角大楼（5）**

伊万：哇哦。

阿尔弗雷德：WTF

阿尔弗雷德：英格兰！！！

伊万：妈妈永远是最懂儿子的

阿尔弗雷德：这是诽谤！！！这是人身攻击！！！这是污蔑！！！！

阿尔弗雷德：我不是ED！！！

伊万：诚实是美德，我们不会因此看轻你的

伊万：何况现代医疗也很发达

伊万：哦，抱歉，这大概对意识体是没有作用的？

弗朗西斯：亚瑟，你到底做了什么才会把这可怜的孩子养成这样？

弗朗西斯：哦，上帝，我就说你不该自己给他做饭吃！

弗朗西斯：现在我们都知道了——英国菜会导致ED！不要吃英国菜！

亚瑟颤抖着关闭了手机，颤抖着爬上了床，搂紧了他心爱的小熊玩偶。

睡一觉什么都会好的。睡一觉……睡一觉然后他就可以重新发一条信息说自己喝多了……没错，就这么办……

人类的历史即是不断重复错误的可悲过程；就这一点而言，意识体们也没好到哪去。比如英格兰，尽管他每次喝醉酒撒酒疯事后都会念叨想死，却至今没有戒酒成功；与之相似的是，他在经历了看同人看昏头把信息发错窗导致自己和自己的前监护对象双双尊严扫地的悲剧后，也依旧无法放弃同人带给自己的快乐。

可惜的是，由于他的爱好别具一格，在得到快乐前往往要经历很多痛苦。虽然这让快乐显得更为可贵，但痛苦毕竟还是痛苦。

亚瑟给自己的秘书发短信。

柯克兰：啊，我受不了了——又一位作者背叛了我！活木头如此之大，难道竟找不出一个完全符合我喜好，不会冷不丁刺伤我可怜心脏的作者吗？哦，在这同人的魔境徜徉已久的朋友，你是否有哪怕一个美左不可逆但是不把美利坚当工具，不写英右，而文笔又足够好，不会用惨不忍睹的拼写和语法毒害人眼睛的作者推荐给我呢？

泽温：……

泽温：在我所知的范围内，确实只有一个了。

柯克兰：一个总比没有好！

亚瑟不禁感到心跳加速。真的有这样一个作者存在吗？他在这世上真的有这样的心灵之友吗？哦，幸福就在前方了！

海因里希发来了一个链接，亚瑟强压着内心的狂喜点进去——

看到了自己的活木头主页。

柯克兰：……

泽温：您以为呢。

泽温：您去掉不写英右这个条件倒是还能多一个。这位作者是个汉语用户，但是会把自己的一些文章翻成英语。

亚瑟仰起头，注视着天花板发出无声的诘问。找到和自己爱好相同的人类，果真是这么难的事吗？唉，他在指望什么呢？人和人都注定无法心灵相通，更别说人和意识体了！

柯克兰：好吧，发给我看看

亚瑟研究着秘书发给自己的那位ID为“吹风”的作者的活木头主页。他加了一则语言过滤，只留下自己能看懂的英语文章，粗略一扫，发现这位作者主要写的是阿尔弗雷德和伊万的CP。

他突然被一篇文章的题目吸引了目光。

《雄起，美利坚！》

亚瑟产生了一丝不详的预感，他犹豫地点进这篇文章。

他的预感应验了。这篇同人描述的，正是一个阿尔弗雷德由于ED被伊万嫌弃而四处求助的欢乐故事。

亚瑟闭上了眼。是上帝在惩罚他吗？从《茶叶的研究》开始，这是第几个出现在他生活中勾起他痛苦回忆的巧合了？！

其实这并不是一个巧合。亚瑟不知道的是，他把“阿尔弗雷德ED”错发到群聊里的那一天，王耀之所以没在群里发话不是因为时差，而是因为他忙着截屏。

而且这位五千岁老人不仅截屏，还把截屏发给了自己的秘书，极其激动地表示：“阿岚快看！这梗是不是特别棒！”

对此王耀的秘书回复：“好嘞王师傅，马上安排。”

不过，虽然亚瑟·柯克兰无法欣赏以美利坚ED为主题的同人文，也不知道这篇同人文背后的故事，他还是在“吹风”的主页获取了一些慰藉。

在活木头上一群平均身高一米九平均体重两百五十斤、动不动就家暴、动不动就犯病的“阿尔弗雷德”和“伊万”中，“吹风”笔下的快乐美利坚和快乐俄罗斯，是那样清新脱俗。

亚瑟感到了心灵上的平静。

他唯一没有料到的就是，自己看轻松美俄文看得太多，会造成一些奇怪的认知偏差。

亚瑟·柯克兰走进自己办公室的时候被里面杵着的秘书吓了一跳。

“泽温，”他尽量平静地说，“你今天来得挺早。”

海因里希以黑眼圈浓重的眼睛深深凝望着亚瑟。

他举起手机让亚瑟看屏幕：“您有什么要说的吗？”

屏幕上是一张照片，拍摄的是一张手写的邀请函，精致的白色卡片上印着金色的纹章，字迹十分优美。那正是亚瑟本人的字迹，上个星期他写了若干张这样的邀请函寄给几位意识体，邀请他们到自己家参加某个活动。

到底是有什么不——

亚瑟屏住了呼吸。

照片里的邀请函，姓名栏里写的是“伊万·琼斯”。

“上帝啊。”亚瑟喃喃道。

“您应该感到幸运，”海因里希收起了手机，“这张邀请函送到布拉金斯基手上之前经过了他秘书。叶夫根尼看到这个错误之后先扣下了邀请函，问我是不是您写错了——如果不是这样，您能想象会出现什么后果吗？”

“太糟糕了，”亚瑟说，“是的，太糟糕了。我居然犯下这种错误，一定要好好感谢布拉金斯基的秘书……我不知道自己是怎么了，居然把他的名字写成这样……”

“不，您知道，”亚瑟·柯克兰的秘书冷酷地说，“是同人文把您变成这样的！接下来的九十天您都不能再上网了！”

“什么？”亚瑟难以置信，“可是我上网又不只是为了同人文！我的工作——”

“需要上网的部分我会替您完成的，”海因里希露出瘆人的微笑，“请您放心吧。您那些饥饿的读者，我也会替您照顾的。”

“你个——你个日耳曼恶魔——————”


End file.
